Drama? or Reality?
by Milky Kim
Summary: [CHAPTER] Luhan Minseok, sebuah legenda yang hampir menyamai legenda Romeo Juliet dan cukup popular di sekolahnya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum keduanya memilih untuk berpisah. Sebuah drama tradisional dan dibantu otak evil teman sekelasnya, Luhan dipertemukan kembali pada Minseok. / Luhan / Minseok / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / Chanyeol / Sehun /Tao / Chen/ Kai / TaoHunKai / YAOI


**Drama? Or Reality? **

* * *

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Cast : Luhan, Minseok (Xiumin), Yixing, Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao, Jongin (Kai), Jongdae.

Genre : Fluff, humor, friendship, school life, YAOI

Rate : T

Length : Chapter | 1

An : repost fb.

Summary : [ONESHOT] Luhan Minseok, sebuah legenda yang hampir menyamai legenda Romeo Juliet dan cukup popular di sekolahnya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum keduanya memilih untuk berpisah. Sebuah drama tradisional dan dibantu otak evil teman sekelasnya, Luhan dipertemukan kembali pada Minseok. / Luhan / Minseok / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / Chanyeol / Sehun /Tao / Chen/ Kai / TaoHunKai / YAOI

.

.

* * *

.

"Kertas batu gunting!"

Ulangi

"Batu kertas gunting!"

Lagi,

"Gunting batu kertas!"

Hmm, sekali lagi,

"Batu gunting kertas!"

Tsk, mungkin satu kali lagi,

"Gunting kertas batu-"

"AAAAAARRRGH! "

Permainan tangan itu diakhiri teriakan manly Luhan. Pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menutupi seluruh bagian kepala. Mulutnya mengerang tidak suka. Sedang yang lain berlonjak berpesta pora atas kemenangan Luhan.

Ya, kemenangan Luhan.

Lantas kenapa sang Pemenang terlihat frustasi?

Kenapa mereka yang –kalah- malah bersorak gembira? Bahkan Sehun menabuh meja heboh seperti pemimpin _supporter_ suatu _club_ sepak bola yang akan bertanding. Tao dan Jongin saling berpelukan terharu.

Biarkan dia tenang dulu, mari kita lanjutkan permainan yang tertunda.

"Kertas batu gunting!" Oh...selesai dalam sekali main.

Jongdae tersenyum bangga bak presiden baru. Direntangkan kedua tangannya di udara menyombongkan diri. "Aku memang terlahir dengan kharisma tiada tanding!"

Zitao mendengus remeh melihat ekspresi menggelikan Jongdae, "lihatlah betapa senangnya dia mendapat sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Hhh...kukira prince syndrome itu ada padamu," balas Jongin membuatnya mendapat pukulan telak di kepala. Pemuda tan itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah –terganggu- Zitao. Sebagai gantinya Jongin memeluk bahu Zitao, "aku bercanda. Jangan diambil hati."

_'Sebenarnya itu sedikit menarik sih ...ah sudahlah'_ benak Tao.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol berdiri mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah lingkaran para manusia yang berasal dari kelas 3-1 itu. Ia menepuk kertas HVS yang ada di tangannya sekilas, "baiklah semuanya, perhatikan dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku urut dari yang terbanyak dialognya,

Luhan, sebagai Klenting Kuning

Jongdae sebagai Pangeran

Chanyeol sebagai Ibu tiri

Sehun sebagai Klenting Putih

Zitao sebagai Klenting Pink /?

Jongin sebagai Yuyu kangkang, Yixing sebagai angsa juga, ratu.

Minseok sebagai narator dan raja. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita coba kostumnya?" usul Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan sedikit merinding.

Chanyeol melempar kostum Klenting Kuning yang terkesan kecil dan _press body_ yang ada di tangannya pada Luhan. Cuma kostum Klenting Kuning-lah yang memiliki _size_ paling kecil diantara kostum lainnya.

"_F*ck man_!" Luhan bergidik ngeri menatap jijik pakaian berwarna kuning dengan hiasan jaring-jaring di setiap pinggirannya. Memang kostum itu tidak semewah milik Ibu tiri, Klenting Pink, dan Klenting Putih yang banyak payet dan efek bling-bling. Kostum itu terlihat menjijikkan, lusuh, dan tak pernah terpikirkan di otak Luhan dirinya akan memakai pakaian itu. "Kenapa di tim ini tidak ada murid perempuan sama sekali? Dara, Jooyeon, Eunji *9muses*, Chorong, Sulli, Jihyun, kemana mereka semua?" lanjut Luhan mengabsen murid- murid cantik yang juga sekelas dengannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya kecil, "mungkin Na seonsaengnim sedang stres. Seandainya band metal dari luar sekolah kemarin itu tidak jadi konser di sini, tidak akan ada lampu sorot milik sekolah yang rusak. Melihat antusias mayoritas murid-murid di sini yang berapi-api pada band itu, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi."

"_Event-event_ pentas seni untuk kedepannya terancam ditiadakan," tambah Yixing kesal.

Memakai pakaian perempuan...

Berdandan ala perempuan...

Memakai makeup...

Berdialog feminin...

Berlaku lemah gemulai...

"Ah...keterlaluan, baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan protes pada Na seonsaengnim-"

"Tidak," potong Minseok, "Na saem bilang, kalau dia mendengar protes dari salah satu tim, maka tim tersebut akan didiskualifikasi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Sebenarnya bukan masalah kostum saja. Chanyeol, Sehun, Zitao dan Yixing sama-sama akan menanggung malu mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Klenting Kuning adalah protagonis, yang artinya dia itu pemeran utama. Dan tentu saja yang paling sering muncul. Menghafal banyak dialog pula.

"Ayolah Putri kecil manis, jangan berpura-pura malu seperti itu~" Jongdae mencolek bahu Luhan genit dan disambut cengkraman tangan Luhan pada kerah bajunya. Badan Jongdae sedikit terangkat, mengingat Luhan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Katakan sekali lagi atau habislah nyawamu!" semprot Luhan penuh penekanan, dingin dan tajam.

Semua orang tahu kalau Luhan memiliki mata yang bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan. Bentuk wajah yang kecil dengan dagu lancip seolah mendukungnya untuk disebut 'cantik'. Tapi Luhan benar-benar benci dengan sebutan itu. Jika kata-kata itu sampai di telinganya, bisa jadi Luhan akan menghajar orang itu tanpa ampun.

"O- Oke, _peace man...peace...Y OLO_~" Jongdae mengangkat dua jari membentuk V _sign_ di samping kepalanya. Dulu Jongdae sedikit memiliki kenangan manis dari Luhan. Hanya karena memuji Luhan 'cantik', Jongdae terkena masalah pencernaan, akibat tendangan Luhan yang tidak manusiawi pada bokongnya.

"_Damn you_" Luhan mendorong tubuh Jongdae hingga tumbang hampir menabrak meja guru, untung Yixing dengan sigap menolong Jongdae.

Luhan menatap sendu kostum yang ada di tangannya. "Oh sshhh...aku ingin jadi pesepak bola tim nasional! Bukan pemeran waria opera!" ia melempar kostum itu kesal ke arah papan tulis.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana ke lapangan sepak bola. Jangan pernah kembali ke sini lagi. Seandainya suatu saat nanti kau butuh ijazah SMA untuk masuk perguruan tinggi, jangan menyesal," timpal Jongin.

"Tsk!" Luhan paling tidak suka berdebat seperti ini. Apalagi tentang hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Tanpa perasaan malu sedikitpun, Luhan melepas kaos Manchester United yang ia kenakan lalu mengambil kembali kostum Klenting Kuning yang sempat ia buang.

"Hihihihi..." Minseok terkekeh geli di balik punggung Sehun. Ya, dia bersembunyi di balik badan Sehun agar Luhan tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Min?" bisik Sehun.

"Lihatlah badannya, kurus kering seperti ikan teri."

Luhan tidak jadi memakai kostum Klenting Kuning. Ia mendengus kasar. "Ya! Aku mendengarmu, Zi!" Luhan menunjuk kupingnya sendiri kemudian ke mulut Minseok.

"Maaf, maaf, lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Aku tidak akan tertawa lagi, aku berjanji."

"Awas saja nanti!" Pemuda berdarah Cina itu kembali memasukkan tangannya satu persatu ke lubang lengan pakaian tradisional itu. Dengan susah payah Luhan mengancingkan _button-button_ yang ada di bagian depan. Wajahnya mengerut tidak suka. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Demi rapor yang rapi Luhan akan mencoba berusaha yang terbaik.

Tujuh manusia yang ada di depan Luhan mati-matian berusaha menahan tawa. Tao mencengkram paha Jongin. Jongin tidak peduli, dia juga sibuk menahan tawa dengan cara menutup mulut menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Sehun menggigit kuku jarinya. Mulut Chanyeol menganga lebar tanpa ada suara yang keluar sedikitpun, wajahnya benar-benar abstrak. Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajah Yixing memerah, dengan mulut yang dilipat kedalam. Terakhir Minseok, ia sudah tak punya cara lagi untuk menahan tawanya. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri tak lagi mempan.

Sepertinya bahu Sehun yang masih terbungkus kemeja warna baby blue sedikit menggoda,

"AAAAARRGH!"

KRIEEEKK

Semuanya berhenti bergerak sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun yang diikuti bunyi aneh tersebut. Sehun yang tadi berteriak pun ikut berhenti tanpa mengatupkan kedua bibirnya kembali. Tujuh pasang mata itu berrotasi pelan bak mesin scanner.

"Suara apa itu?!" mata Chanyeol semakin membulat meneliti keadaan sekitar dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"Min! Singkirkan gigi kucingmu itu! Kau merobek bajuku ya?!"

"Hmm...tidak kok Hun," balas Minseok tenang sambil mengecek bahu Sehun yang baru saja ia gigit.

Tujuh pasang mata itu melirik Luhan dengan gerakan _fast motion_.

"Sudah kubilang, peran ini tidak cocok untukku! Dan tidak akan pernah cocok!" Luhan melepas kostum itu dan melemparnya pada Chanyeol. "Lagipula mana ada Putri lebih tinggi dari Pangeran?" lanjutnya kecil malas atau singkatnya, ngambek.

"Bagian mana yang sobek?" Jongdae tidak peduli dengan ledekan Luhan. Ia lebih memilih untuk ikut mengecek kostum tadi.

"Jahitan ketiak," ucap Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk memperbaiki kostum ini."

Ada seringai di wajah Luhan, "bagaimana kalau peran Putri dan Pangeran, ditukar? Yang setuju angkat tangan!"

"Tidak bisa! Luhan-ah, apa kau lupa? Oke, badanmu lebih kekar dariku, tapi lebar bahuku melebihi punyamu," sangkal Jongdae.

Semua mata beralih pada Chanyeol, kemudian menggeleng. Hei, Klenting Kuning itu kecil imut, bukan raksasa!

Yixing? Tidak, tidak. Tidak baik memberi Yixing banyak naskah. Bagaimana kalau amnesia jangka pendeknya tiba-tiba kambuh? Atau drama ini akan berantakan. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?

Sehun? Tidak. Jika Sehun mendapat peran utama, maka dia hanya akan membuat penonton tertidur. Meskipun Sehun telah mencoba yang terbaik, membaca pidato tahunan dan berperan dalam drama itu sama saja bagi teman-temannya. Tidak bisa berekspresi. Terlalu datar dan membosankan.

Jongin? Mereka membuang nafas, itu mustahil. Mereka bersumpah drama ini tidak akan berjalan mulus. Jongin paling gampang terkena serangan demam panggung. Kemarin saja disuruh presentasi tentang _Grammar_ malah nyasar ke materi _Sin Cos Tan_. Bisa jadi ia akan _blank_ saat awal dimulainya drama. Semua naskah yang telah ia hafal seratus persen pasti ter-_format_ begitu saja dari otaknya.

Zitao? Tidak mungkin. Selain bahasa Koreanya masih belum terlalu fasih, semua teman-temannya takut ia akan mengatakan kalimat yang salah dan tidak bisa meng-_handle_ dengan benar.

"Minseok!" jerit mereka bersamaan, minus Minseok sendiri dan Luhan.

Mulut Minseok terbuka gagap, "k- kenapa aku?! Aku lebih ikhlas -dengan peran Raja!" dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menaikkan satu kakinya untuk ditumpukan pada lutut kaki yang lainnya, bertingkah se-_manly_ mungkin agar yang lain berubah pikiran. "Aku lebih pantas berperan sebagai raja yang bijaksana!" lanjutnya.

"Ei...mana ada Raja imut sepertimu? Jika iya, maka penduduknya adalah para balita," Jongdae menepuk kepala Minseok pelan, "sudah turuti saja. Ini sudah jadi keputusan bersama- AAARTT CHATT MIN!-" kata-kata Jongdae terputus akibat Minseok yang lebih dulu menggigit punggung tangannya.

"Lagipula kau yang paling cocok untuk jadi Putri-"

"Aku setuju! Kalau Jongin mustahil. Bisa jadi penonton tidak bisa membedakan mana Jongin mana papan tulis!" kalimat Luhan dipotong Sehun dan dibayar _death glare_ dari Jongin.

Dan Jongin pun membalas, "mustahil juga kalau Sehun. Penonton pasti mengira drama yang kita bawakan adalah drama tentang si Putri transparan jelmaan lumba-lumba albino kutub utara."

Jadilah dua sahabat itu saling memandang datar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "sebenarnya aku mau saja jadi relawan, toh _it_'s _not a big deal man_! Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, baju ini dipakai Luhan saja bisa robek. Apalagi aku? Bisa jadi Guru seni akan mengira kalau aku akan menampilkan tarian Hawaii dengan pusar terekspose." Chanyeol menempelkan kostum itu pada badannya, dan benar ternyata ujung bawah kostum itu berakhir di atas pusarnya.

"Juga denganku. Badanku seukuran dengan Luhan," sambung Yixing, diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

'Sebenarnya bukan itu yang kami khawatirkan darimu Yixing,' benak yang lain dengan senyuman canggung.

"Zitao?" rajuk Minseok memelas.

"Hhh...kau itu pro dalam hampir semua bidang pelajaran. Kau bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Dilihat dari postur tubuhmu-" Tao men-_scan_ tubuh Minseok dari kaki sampai kepala, "-yang lebih pantas jadi putri, Min! Iya kan Han?" lanjutnya meminta persetujuan pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum canggung, "o- uh, ya.. jika yang lain menyetujuinya, aku juga setuju."

"Aku setuju," balas Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, Jongin serempak.

"Ya Tuhan..." Minseok memeluk Sehun dari belakang, menggulung-gulungkan kepalanya pada punggung Sehun meratapi nasibnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, fighting!" Sehun menepuk kepala Minseok pelan.

"Hmm..lalu, bagaimana denganku? Yeol?" tanya Luhan setelah memakai kaosnya kembali.

Yixing memberi kode pada Luhan menggunakan matanya, _'kau boleh menjadi pangeran jika kau mau.'_ Tapi Luhan segera membuang muka pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hmm...tentu saja kau tukar posisi dengan Minseok," jelas Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan dan Minseok bergantian.

Ada sebersit raut kecewa di wajah Luhan. _'Jadi, Minseok dipasangkan dengan Jongdae?_' tanya Luhan bodoh pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"JANGAN!" teriak Sehun, Jongin dan Zitao bersamaan hampir membuat yang lain jantungan.

"Biarkan Luhan-" Jongin.

"-JADI PANGERAN UNTUK MINSEOK!" Sehun dan Tao.

Jongdae tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju, "boleh juga, sekarang aku sadar, peran Raja adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik."

Sehun dan Tao ber-high five kemudian berpelukan sambil memuji satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapat clue setelah melihat gelagat Jongin, Sehun dan Tao.

"Bagaimana Han?" tanya Yixing meminta persetujuan Luhan.

"Hah? Aku? Pangeran?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri berpura-pura bodoh. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar setengah canggung. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Tulang-tulang pipinya terasa panas.

Beberapa meter di depannya Minseok tampak melebarkan matanya _nervous_. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku lebih baik dengan Jongdae!" sangkal Minseok tiba-tiba.

"Heol...Kim Minseok, sekedar info untukmu, aku bukan tipikal pacar yang baik, haha"

Kata-kata Jongdae barusan membuat yang lain terdiam, termasuk Luhan. Minseok pun tak membalas dan hanya membuang muka menatap jendela. Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Luhan yang mimiknya berubah aneh menatap Jongdae.

"Terserah bagaimana keputusan akhirnya, aku dan Luhan selalu setuju," Yixing melihat jam tangannya sekilas, "bagaimana ini, aku sudah telat untuk menghadiri kelas menari, Luhan sudah berjanji untuk mengantarku. Sampai bertemu besok. Aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian. Ayo, Han!"

Yixing membawa Luhan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan yang lain. Sekilas Chanyeol melihat otot-otot tangan yang menjalar di sekitar genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Luhan berada dalam _mood_ buruk, dan itu sedikit berbahaya" celetuk Chanyeol setelah Luhan dan Yixing benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

"Hei, kenapa hanya aku yang tertawa? Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Apa candaanku tidak lucu?" Jongdae meringis merasakan hawa dingin yang menyerbunya.

"A- aku pergi dulu," ucap Minseok kemudian menyusul kepergian Luhan dan Yixing.

"_Hello_? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Jongdae sekali lagi memastikan.

Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya keluar kelas, memastikan tidak ada Luhan ataupun Minseok di sekitar kelasnya. "Kemarilah," panggil Chanyeol pada Jongdae agar mendekat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan sembari memakai jaket kulitnya.

Yixing menghela nafas berat, "sepertinya Jongdae belum tahu. Jadi, kupikir ini adalah yang terbaik. Kita tunggu saja keputusan akhir-"

"Dari awal aku memang kurang setuju kalau satu kelompok dengan Minseok," potong Luhan acuh tak acuh.

"Tsk, keras kepala. Antarkan aku ke cafe Yesung _Hyung_, tenggorokanku rindu pada_ Latte_ buatan Jongjin _Hyung_."

"Bukannya kau bilang ada jadwal latihan menari?"

"Eunhyuk _Hyung_ dan Yunho _Hyung_ sedang sibuk berlatih untuk audisi _film_ Step Up bulan depan, jadi pelatih di kelasku lebih mengutamakan mereka."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku libur. Sebenarnya ada keinginan untuk ikut audisi, tapi aku masih belum terlalu mahir."

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bis umum yang biasa Minseok tumpangi, Minseok dihadapkan gang bercabang. Satu menuju ke rumahnya, satu lagi ke daerah perkebunan. Minseok mengurungkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke gang yang menuju rumahnya. Terlihat beberapa _gangster_ sedang berjaga di ujung sana. Akhirnya Minseok memilih mengambil jalan kiri.

Bukan karena Minseok takut dihadang para _gangste_r itu, dia bisa melawan mereka dengan jurus-jurus taekwondo yang ia kuasai, hanya saja Minseok sedang malas untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Lagipula Minseok juga butuh ketenangan untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya.

Langkah kaki Minseok berhenti di sebuah pinggiran sungai yang cukup lebar. Ia medudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan liar dan memandang aliran sungai yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Tak ada seorangpun selain dirinya di sana. Sesekali ia melempar batu yang ada di sekitarnya ke sungai itu. Sepertinya menunggu matahari terbenam di sini lumayan juga.

"Biarkan... tidak... biarkan... aku-… aargh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus Luhan?!" teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

Di sini lah mereka berdua. Terjebak bersama di dalam ruang kelas 3-1 yang kosong. Semua murid di kelas tersebut sudah pulang, kecuali kelompok drama Luhan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Luhan tidak bisa diam di tempat. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena manusia imut bernama Kim Minseok.

Menggambar di papan tulis, papan sudah penuh coret-coretannya yang tidak jelas dan terlalu malas untuk membersihkan kembali. Semoga saja murid yang tadi sudah piket kelas tidak kembali ke kelas ini, atau Luhan akan terkena omelan mereka. Bermain game di ponsel, tidak begitu menarik. Luhan sudah mem-_finish_-kan hampir semua game menantang yang tersedia di app store.

_'Kenapa dia tenang sekali?'_ benak Luhan setengah melirik Minseok yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling pojok belakang dengan mata terpejam. Kedua telinganya disumbat _earphone_ yang disambungkan pada pemutar musik. Sepertinya ia tengah menikmati alunan musik yang masuk ke gendang telinganya, atau mungkin dia tertidur dengan posisi duduk? "Boleh juga," bisik Luhan kecil. Ia mengaplikasikan _earphone_ pada ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi pemutar musik lalu menyetting acak.

Meniru kegiatan Minseok? Hmm... kurang lebih. Dari pada bertingkah seperti cacing yang sudah siap dipanggang di atas panci yang sudah disulut bara api?

Lagu pertama, Infinite – Back

Next,

Lunafly – How nice it would be

Next,

Zhang Li Yin ft. Xiah Junsu – Timeless

Next,

Akdong Musician – 200 %

"Tsk, kenapa semua tentang percintaan? Ada apa denganmu? Mana lagu-lagu hiphop-ku?" omel Luhan pada benda tipis persegi panjang canggih yang ia pegang. Memelototi benda mati itu sepertinya tidak ada gunanya.

Sekali lagi, Next, B1A4 – Tried to walk

Next,

Crayon Pop – Bar bar bar

"Eh?,...keterlaluan. Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir, lagu selanjutnya, entah lagu dengan _genre_ apapun aku tidak peduli,"

Next,

G-Dragon – Crooked

"Oke, ini tidak buruk." Jari Luhan mengetuk meja pelan mengikuti irama saat musik intro mulai masuk pendengarannya. Matanya terpejam diikuti kepalanya yang mengangguk dengan tempo pelan dan mulai tak beraturan. Bibirnya melafalkan lirik namun tak satu note pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"..._.neo hana midgo manyang haengbokhaesseo tdeon naega... _

_useubge namgyeojyeosseo .. _

_saekkisongarak geolgo maengsehaesseot deon nega... _

_GYEOLGUGEN! _

_Yeongwonhan geon! Jeoldae eobseo! gyeolguge neon! _

_Byeonhaetji! iyudo eobseo! SSEO! _

_jinsimi eobseo! SSEO! _

_sarang gateun sori ddawin jibeo chyeo- oneulbameun ppiddakhage! _

_Naebeoryeodwo! eochapi nan! honjayeotji! _

_amudo eobseo! SSEO! _

_da uimi eobseo! SSEO! _

_satang ballin wiro ddawin jibeo chyeo! oneulbameun ppiddakhage! _

_oneulbameun nareul wihae~ _

_amu mal marajullaeyo~ _

_honjain ge~ na ireohge himdeul jul mollatneunde- GEUDAEGA BOGOSHIPEO! _

_oneulbamman nareul wihae~ chinguga doe-eojullaeyo~_

_ i joheun NAL! areumdaun NAL! nega geuriun NAL! _

_ONEULBAMEUN PPIDDAKHAGE! _Hohh...hohh..." dada Luhan naik turun tak karuan. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Tatanan rambutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Entah kenapa, Luhan yang tadi duduk anteng di kursi guru mengangguk-anggukkan kepala akibat lagu G- Dragon, sekarang ia berada di pojok di belakang bangku paling akhir.

Untung bukan di tempat Minseok- hmm... tunggu, Minseok?

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dengan ekpresi –_dumbfounded_\- masing-masing. Mata Minseok terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya. Luhan membuang kasar geli batang sapu yang sempat ia gunakan sebagai _michropone_. Ia mengebas-kebaskan tangannya ke celana lalu merapikan kembali seragamnya yang berantakan.

"Zi, jangan salah paham! Aku- aku tak apa! Benar- benar tak apa! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

Minseok melepas salah satu _earphone_ dari lubang telinganya, "apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Minseok polos.

"Hhh...bukan apa-apa.." Di dalam hati Luhan sangat ingin bersujud pada Dewi Fortuna. Ia menghela nafas lega. Dadanya terasa plong. Untung Minseok tidak mendengar apapun, pikirnya.

"_Hola! Hola! Everybody!_" Jongdae yang tiba-tiba masuk melambai-lambai kan tangan ala _Miss Universe_. Diikuti Yixing, Sehun, Chanyeol, Tao dan terakhir Jongin.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Aku hampir mati bosan menunggu kalian di sini," celetuk Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Minseok.

Keduanya, Luhan dan Minseok, berjalan ke tempat yang lainnya dan berkumpul di depan kelas.

"Aku dari ruang guru, membantu Cha seonsaengnim mengoreksi hasil ulangan Bahasa Mandarin kelas 2," – Yixing.

"Kantin," - Sehun, Jongin, Tao.

"Ada urusan dengan tim basket sebentar," – Chanyeol.

Mata Luhan menyipit pada Jongdae meminta jawaban. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Bukannya tadi aku memintamu untuk ke kelas lebih dulu?" tanya Chanyeol menyikut lengan Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk ragu, "hmm... sebenarnya dari tadi aku di sekitar sini. Menikmati indahnya pemandangan langit siang menuju sore hari, di teras kelas," balas Jongdae enteng membuat Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau dari tadi di depan sana, kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

"Lagipula ada Minseok dan kau, kenapa tidak mengobrol saja dengan Minseok sembari menunggu yang lain datang? Bukannya meffghmptwmhgs- " Jongdae menatap malas Chanyeol yang menutup mulutnya tanpa memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, KIM-JONG-DAE," bisik Chanyeol tajam ke telinga Jongdae.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Luhan curiga.

Mata Chanyeol menghindari tatapan intimidasi Luhan. Sedangkan Jongdae tersenyum lebar setelahnya mengedipkan mata kirinya genit pada Luhan. "Ah... _my baby honey sweety strawberry smooth__ie__,_ kenapa baru datang, eoh? Aku menunggumu dari tadi~" Jongdae memeluk Chanyeol posesif.

"Aaargh... _someone call the doctor_! Menjauh dariku, Bebek Siheung!" jerit Chanyeol tidak elit berusaha melepas belenggu badannya dari Jongdae. _'Hell, apa- apaan alien gila ini?' _benak Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol, enam manusia lainnya juga bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Jongdae yang mendadak aneh.

"Bagaimana keputusan akhirnya?" tanya Minseok menengahi. Dia juga tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermain-main seperti ini.

_'Bukannya kau kemarin masih di dalam kelas? seharusnya kau tahu,'_ pikir Luhan seraya melihat ke arah Minseok.

"Kemarin aku, Chanyeol, Sehun, Zitao dan Jongdae telah berunding dan sepakat. Kau sebagai Klenting Kuning, dan Luhan sebagai pangeran atau Ande Ande Lumut," Jongin ambil suara.

"Kenapa aku?!" pekik Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian berdua cocok untuk jadi Pangeran dan Putri. Serasi, bukan begitu? Tao-ya?" Sehun yang menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jongin, meminta pendapat Tao.

Tao mengangkat dua jempolnya, dan bertepuk tangan, "_so damn perfect_. Semua sudah _fix_. Pembagian peran yang rancu hanya pada kalian bertiga Luhan, Minseok dan-" Tao berjengit melirik Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas, "Jongdae. Aku juga tidak mau kalau peran member lainnya ikut terusik atau drama ini tidak akan selesai. Kemarin Jongdae merengek untuk dijadikan raja. Salah sendiri kalian berdu- maksudku, kalian bertiga pulang lebih dulu. Apalagi kemarin Yixing bilang, _'terserah bagaimana keputusan akhir dia dan Luhan akan setuju'_. Ditambah postur tubuh Minseok yang sangat mendukung untuk dijadikan Klenting Kuning ya... begitulah." Jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Yixing mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang dibilang Zitao, Sehun dan Jongin benar, Luhan dan Minseok terlihat ser- BERHENTI DI SANA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMUKULMU BEBEK SIHEUNG!" ternyata Chanyeol masih belum selesai membuat _scene_ ala film Bollywood dengan Jongdae. Ia mengacungkan ujung sapu yang tadi sempat digunakan Luhan konser dadakan pada Jongdae yang berlompat-lompa t kecil manja ala Cherrybelle /?.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku sudah punya kekasih!" semprot Chanyeol tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Jongdae berhenti bertingkah konyol lalu mendengus remeh, "asal kau tahu, aku juga punya kekasih, Keparat. Lagipula siapa juga yang tertarik denganmu." Akhirnya Jongdae ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Ia bersedekap sambil bersandar pada meja guru. "Aku sibuk, _meeting_-nya tolong dipercepat," ucapnya dengan mimik serius.

"Heol.." dengus yang lain. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat ambigu Jongdae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju dengan keputusan kalian. Jadi aku tetap berperan sebagai angsa juga ratu?" sela Yixing disambut anggukan Jongin dan Sehun.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Minseok hanya memilin ujung blazernya kesal.

.

**..**

** .. .**

"Xiuzi, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi Kyuhyun _Hyung_ menelponku. Jam tiga sore nanti ada _event_ motor modifikasi di daerah universitas Yonsei. Dia mengundangku secara pribadi untuk datang ke acara itu."

"Oh... aku tak apa, kau pergi saja. Aku tahu Kyuhyun _Hyung_ bukan orang sembarangan. Jangan lewatkan kesempatan emasmu. Siapa tahu kalau kau terus _respect_ padanya, kau akan dimasukkan klub perkumpulan miliknya. Mungkin Kyuhyun _Hyung_ berubah pikiran."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku, ya? Kita pergi bersama."

Minseok menghela nafas pelan, "tapi Lu, kau tahu aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku lebih suka sepak bola. Lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan di sana? Lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Ada raut bersalah di wajahnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok mengajak Luhan keluar, tapi di lain itu Luhan juga tidak mau menghilangkan kesempatan besar yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Sudah bertahun-tahun Luhan ingin bergabung dengan klub otomotif Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang ingin sekali makan _tteokbokki_-"

Minseok mengangguk mantap. "Tsk, itu hanya permintaan kecil. Kita bisa menikmati _tteokbokki _bersama lain kali. Besok, lusa, minggu depan juga bisa."

"Baiklah, aku masuk ke kelasku dulu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berdering," ucap Luhan kemudian melesat keluar dari kelas Minseok.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang petang. Di luar hujan masih belum sepenuhnya reda. Minseok merasa sangat bahagia karena telah selesai mengerjakan seluruh tugas sekolahnya. Sekarang waktu baginya untuk bersantai. Ia bergemul di dalam selimut tebal berwarna _pearl blue_ di atas salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Memandangi titik-titik air yang jatuh satu persatu di kaca jendela termasuk kegiatan favoritnya. Menurut Minseok, bulir-bulir air yang mengalir itu terlihat indah. Tak jarang juga ia mengabdikannya dengan menggunakan kamera DSLR lalu mengunggahnya di SNS. Respon positif dari pengikutnya membuat Minseok semakin gemar memotret karya alam itu.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Minseok yang sudah siap membidik, hendak mengambil gambar rintikan hujan berhenti bergerak sejenak. _'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_ benaknya. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat dengan kamera yang masih ada di pangkuannya.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Suara ketukan di pintu depan itu kembali terdengar. Sebenarnya Minseok sudah terlalu malas untuk beranjak membukakan pintu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang ada di rumahnya. Ibu dan ayah Minseok beserta adiknya, Minhee, sedang berkunjung ke rumah nenek yang tinggal di Daegu. Biasanya Minseok akan menyuruh Minhee, tapi sekarang ia harus bangkit sendiri.

"Hujan-hujan begini- Luhan?" seperti tersedak biji buah salak, mata Minseok melebar mendapatkan pemandangan yang cukup mengenaskan di hadapannya.

Sesosok manusia yang lebih terlihat seperti anak kucing angora yang baru saja dihukum majikannya di dalam baskom air. Badannya menggigil. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir yang membiru bahkan terkesan hitam keunguan. Sekitar matanya tampak memerah.

"Hhff.. maaf.. _tteokbokki_-nya. . sudah dingin hhfff..." tangan Luhan yang kulitnya mulai mengeriput dingin dan gemetaran, menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik putih transparan pada Minseok.

Bibirnya yang membiru, tersenyum paksa. Minseok mengambil bungkusan itu dan menaruhnya di meja yang memang kebetulan ada di teras. Tangan Minseok menyingkap poni Luhan yang basah, memperlihatkan dahi _precious_ Luhan. "Bodoh. Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti ini," ringis Minseok sembari memperhatikan wajah mengenaskan Luhan yang entah kenapa terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Minseok menarik tangan Luhan agar masuk ke rumahnya, namun tak ada pergerakan dari Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan balik menarik tangan Minseok. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Hfff... sekarang sudah hampir jam-" Luhan menelan ludah kasar, "- setengah tujuhh, aku sudah janji pada ibu pulang sebelum pukul tujuh," lanjutnya cepat. Bahkan suaranya ikut bergetar karena terlalu banyak menggigil.

"Setidaknya tunggu hujan reda dulu, Lu. Keringkan badanmu. Ganti pakaian bersih-"

"Sudahlah, hhffff... toh aku- sudah terlanjur basah-"

"Tunggu, biar kuhangatkan badanmu sebentar. Mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu." Minseok yang badannya lebih kecil dari Luhan, mencoba merengkuh tubuh Luhan erat. Tak peduli badan Luhan yang basah kuyup.

Luhan terkekeh kecil. Mana mungkin seekor hamster mengahangatkan tubuh seekor rusa yang badannya sudah pasti berkali-kali lipat lebih besar, pikirnya. "Zi-"

"Diam cerewet!" Minseok semakin erat memeluk Luhan. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh Luhan. Awalnya Luhan hanya diam saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, perlahan ia merespon pelukan Minseok. Luhan menempatkan kepala Minseok tepat di tengah dadanya kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Minseok sekilas, "bukannya kau benci dingin dan basah?"

"Aku lebih benci lagi mendengarmu menggigil kedinginan," ucap Minseok dengan mata terpejam. Ia tersenyum malu saat mendengar irama detak jantung Luhan yang sedikit tidak teratur. "Kalau sudah merasa hangat, cepat pulang," lanjutnya seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Benar, aku mengusirmu."

"Sayangnya aku lebih senang kedinginan terus. Karena kau akan memelukku dengan senang hati. Badanmu hangat seperti _hotpack_, hehe.." kali ini Luhan yang berganti memeluk Minseok posesif.

"Tsk, lepaskan aku!"

"Oke, kali ini kau selamat, karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Aku akan melepaskanmu."

Chu~

Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok singkat. Namun Minseok lebih dulu menahan rahang Luhan agar tetap pada posisinya. Minseok memberi lumatan kecil pada bibir bawah Luhan kemudian benar-benar melepaskannya.

Bibir Minseok mengerucut lucu, "meskipun kau terburu- buru, keselamatanmu adalah yang utama. Jangan mengebut di jalan. Saat hujan jalanan jadi licin dan itu berbahaya."

"Perintah diterima, _my_ _Little_ _Princess_!" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi gembul Minseok.

"Apa katamu?! _Princess_?! Apa panggilan Xiuzi tidak cukup?" Luhan lebih dulu kabur berlari keluar dari area rumah Minseok sebelum Minseok melayangkan tendangan maut padanya

**… **

**..**

. "- apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok dengan nada pelan. "Zi?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok.

"Eoh? Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" pinta Minseok dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hmm... bukanlah hal penting."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Hahh?" Minseok baru sadar. Saat ini dia berdiri di samping motor Luhan yang terparkir rapi di antara motor-motor lainnya.

"Oh.. tidak, terimakasih," tolak Minseok pelan. Ia hendak beranjak tapi Luhan lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Ijinkan aku mengantarmu pulang, sebagai-" mata Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan _nervous_. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bibirnya meringis, "-teman kelas."

Minseok tampak berpikir. Ia berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Luhan, " tidak perlu. Rumah kita tidak searah."

.

.

.

"Yeol, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang drama..."

"Tsk, aku bersumpah kita semua sepakat untuk memberi peran pangeran padamu. Bukan Klenting Kuning lagi. Percayalah padaku. Kau sebagai Ande Ande Lumut, dan Minseok sebagai Klenting Kuning. Apa kurang jelas?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Minseok."

"Oh _man_..."

Luhan diam tak membalas.

"Drama itu hanya lelucon. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"...mungkin, lebih baik aku didiskualifikasi sendiri-"

"_Big no_! Jika kau keluar, maka kita semua akan mendapat hal yang sama. Bukannya kau dengar sendiri apa yang dibilang Minseok kemarin? Satu protes masuk ke telinga guru seni itu bisa membuat satu tim didiskualifikasi."

Lagi-lagi Luhan terdiam, mendengar nama Minseok disebut-sebut. Tangannya masih mencoret-coret bukunya tidak jelas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran yang ada di kursi meja belajar.

"Han?"

"Hm" jawab Luhan dengan deheman pendek.

"Baiklah, akan aku bicarakan lagi dengan yang lainnya. Sudah protesnya? Kau senang? Eoh?"

"Ya, terimakasih," ucap Luhan singkat tanpa ekspresi lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol.

Jika kalian semua bertanya, apa yang sedang ditulis Luhan, _'Kim Minseok = Xiumin = Baozi = XiuZi = Hamster ...'_ terus seperti itu sampai permukaan kertas itu penuh.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
